


Princess

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [28]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Impact Play, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Vex’s nickname for Nadine is as sardonic as the thief herself.





	Princess

The first time Vex called Nadine _princess_ , it had been followed by the cruel bite of the crop—both stung in equal measure, yet made pleasure twist and burn deep within. Every time Vex’s lips curled, speaking the word like it was sour on her tongue, Nadine felt that same prickle of indignance, that same jolt of desire. It intoxicated her, the way it managed to endear and mock at the same time.

She had never wanted to be a princess. She wanted to be a strong, capable adventurer.

It had never occurred to her that she could be both.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for Femslash Feb 2019! Thanks so much to everyone who read, commented, kudosed or otherwise supported me through this month of lady lovin'. I had a ton of fun, and I hope you did too. <3


End file.
